


Honeymoon Surprise

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Light Angst, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Liz finds out surprising - but not unwelcome - news while honeymooning with Watson.
Relationships: Elizabeth Thomas Brewer/Watson Brewer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Honeymoon Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm hoping Emily Michelle will be adopted at some point in the show, this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy!

When Liz started to feel sick just a few hours after landing, she blamed the nausea on leftover motion sickness from the somewhat bumpy plane ride. “I’ll be fine,” she assured her worried husband, grinning at him despite her illness. She was married to an amazing, wonderful man now and couldn’t wait to start their lives together. 

“You sure?” Watson asked worriedly.

She didn’t even have it in her to roll her eyes at his overprotectiveness because she was too tired (and happy) to do so. “I’m sure. Sorry for ruining the first day of our honeymoon, though.”

“You’re not ruining anything, Liz.” 

“You promise, Watson?”

“I promise,” he assured her with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then started looking through the menu to order room service - Watson didn’t want to leave her side, vowing to take care of Liz no matter what.

“Thank you.” She flashed him a grin, turned green, frowned, and then bolted back towards the bathroom. Watson followed after her with a grimace and held her hair back.

It wasn’t until the next morning, when Liz found herself nauseated again, that it hit her what exactly the problem could be. “You need me to grab you something like ginger ale?” asked a nervous and hovering Watson.

“Fuck,” she hissed.

He cocked his head and stared at her in confusion. “I need you to do me a favor. Grab some saltine crackers and a pregnancy test.” A nervous Liz bit her lip as she waited for his reaction.

His mouth dropped open. “A pregnancy test?” Watson let out a nervous and shocked chuckle.

Liz bobbed her head. “Uh, yeah. Surprise? It didn’t really occur to me what the problem could be until the second day of probable morning sickness. This is not motion sickness at all. Hurry,” she urged.

Watson tripped over his own feet as he bolted out of the room and headed downstairs to the gift shop to grab her some crackers and a pregnancy test. He returned less than ten minutes later out of breath and sweating. “Here you go. I hurried as fast as I can,” he told her, handing her the bag and putting his hands on his knees.

She laughed. “Wow, found a different way to turn you into a mess. Should scare you like this more often.”

“I think we’re good,” he joked, winking at her.

She giggled despite her nerves as she walked into the bathroom. Watson waited outside the door but didn’t have to do so long - she came out pale about five or so minutes later. “It’s positive,” Liz informed him.

He gaped at her for a second before recovering. Despite preparing himself for this result, he was still a bit shocked. “We’re having a baby. There’s a part of me and a part of you in there.” He looked down at her stomach and then back up at her, asking for permission. When Liz nodded, he splayed his hands across her stomach. “We made a baby,” he laughed, tears coming to his tears.

“We made a baby,” Liz echoed, sniffling. “This is not exactly planned, Watson.”

“Which is fine. We have the means to take care of another child, Liz. This baby is going to have everything, and so are you - and the six kids. Holy shit, we’re going to have seven kids.” Maybe they’d have to look into a nanny (or call in Liz’s mother, Janet) but he’d bring that up later.

“At least I didn’t get married _because_ I’m pregnant this time around, unlike my shotgun wedding to Patrick.” She could at least look on the bright side. But Liz still eyed her husband warily. “You’re not upset or anything?”

“How could I be upset about having a baby with the woman I love? Sure, it’s not perfect timing but it never is. I love you.”

“I love you too, Watson.” 

“Great. Now, lay down. We can go out this afternoon - hopefully you’ll be feeling better by then.” He nudged her forward until she lay down on the bed. He laid next to her and beamed, his hand wandering to her stomach again.

“I promise our whole honeymoon won’t be ruined.” She felt a little guilty that her morning sickness had thrown them off track and fucked up most of their plans. She was also feeling a bit guilty about the pregnancy in the first place but Watson seemed happier than Patrick had any time she had gotten pregnant. Liz tried to focus on how joyous the past week had been instead of worrying about any negativity.

Watson waved off her concerns. “Nothing is ruined, and we can always go on another honeymoon later, once the baby’s a little older.” He kissed her then moved down and pulled up a shirt a bit so he could also kiss her stomach.

“You’re so good to me,” she mumbled, her eyes starting to close. After her nap, Liz felt ten times better, and she and Watson finally got to start enjoying their honeymoon. Her nausea also managed to ease up a bit so the rest of the week went according to plan too.

Seven months after they wed, Watson and Liz welcomed a daughter into their blended family - Elizabeth Kelly Brewer. Beth was immediately adored by her older siblings, although Andrew, Karen, and David Michael were a bit jealous at first. The BSC also managed to stop in a few times to meet the newest addition and offer their services. Liz was truly happy (as was Watson) and the fact that she was with a wonderful man who worshipped the ground she walked on was amazing in every way. And although it’d make their family even more chaotic than it already was, they even talked about someday adopting, so a child that desperately needed a home could have one. Neither of them wanted to rule out anything and decided to talk to the kids later, once they had adjusted to a new baby in the house.


End file.
